The Man That You Fear
by Kaern-JN
Summary: A sonfic about Wesker's last moments on Rebirth right before you see him. Set to Marilyn Manson's "Man That You Fear" Rating is self-explanatory if you listen to Manson.


[Authors Note: Yeah... I don't own "Man That You Fear" or Albert Wesker. I wish I did, but I don't. Also note, nobody knows what Wesker was thinking before Chris/Jill got down to the last level of the lab, and I doubt it went anything like this. But, it could of been worse. I could of chosen "I Wear My Sunglasses At Night"]  
  
the ants are in the sugar  
  
the muscles atrophied  
  
Wesker looked around at his surroundings, he knew his time was coming soon. Sitting in the bottom level of the lab with the various experiments, he read some of the labels. The empty ones included Tyrant-001, Tyrant 000, and even the Nemesis, which had been moved to the other Umbrella lab, at the other end of Raccoon City.  
  
we're on the other side, the screen is us and we're t.v.  
  
spread me open,  
  
sticking to my pointy ribs  
  
are all your infants in abortion cribs  
  
"I'm going to hate this," whispered Wesker. He was well aware that to finish his job he'd have to... go away for a few years, waking up something inhuman, much like the beasts that were roaming the rooms outside of the lab. Mabey someday they will all understand... it's not for Umbrella... it's not for any corporation...  
  
I was born into this  
  
everything turns to shit  
  
the boy that you loved is the man that you fear  
  
Years ago, Umbrella had placed him as leader of the S.T.A.R.S. group of Raccoon City in order to prevent any classified information from leaking out about the mansion. To begin with, he didn't realy care about the lives of the Racoon City citizens, but then he met his team...  
  
pray until your number,  
  
asleep from all your pain,  
  
Barry Burton, the family man who was... shall we say slightly off?  
  
Chris Redfield, the courageous marksman, who had started out trying to get on Weskers good side by being friendly to him...  
  
Jill Valentine, who had made the same mistake as Chris...  
  
And Rebecca... the eighteen year old.  
  
your apple has been rotting  
  
tomorrow's turned up dead  
  
i have it all and i have no choice but to  
  
i'll make everyone pay and you will see  
  
"Did you think about that?" Wesker asked himself, "She's still young, so were the majority of the team members... and you're just plucking them from life." Wesker wiped a tear from his eyes with his glove. "I must continue the mission," Wesker held back more tears, "But mabey I can save atleast those four..."  
  
you can kill yourself now  
  
because you're dead  
  
in my mind  
  
Wesker turned and looked at what he'd be crossing over for, a giant blue crime against humanity with claws added for show. "What have you become? You're going to become a monster just to help a corporation of monsters.."  
  
the boy that you loved is the monster you fear  
  
peel off all those eyes and crawl into the dark,  
  
you've poisoned all of your children to camouflage your scars  
  
He could already hear the sound of the chimeras being disposed of. Surely it'd only be a few minutes now... mabey less. Mabey...  
  
pray unto the splinters, pray unto your fear  
  
pray your life was just a dream  
  
the cut that never heals  
  
pray now baby, pray your life was just a dream  
  
Wesker looked over at the viral samples. A vial marked "M-Virus", a vial marked "T-Virus", and a vial marked "G-Virus." His mission was to inject himself with both the G and T viruses to become the next tyrant. The M-Virus, however, was Birkin's mirical virus. It was more like a steroid, keeping you in a coma-like state for a few weeks, healing your wounds, and you wake up with twice your original strength. It took him only a split second to decide which vials to hide in his vest, and which ones to leave.  
  
pinch the head off, collapse me like a weed  
  
someone had to go this far  
  
I was born into this  
  
everything turns to shit  
  
And right on cue, it was Chris and Rebecca. Jill was probably still locked up... and Barry... Barry was in a spider's web somewhere in the caves about now. Probably drained.  
  
"Chris," Wesker smiled, firing at Rebecca. He was good with his aim though and only hit her bullet proof vest. The plan went as it was supposed to, he held Chris at gunpoint and drained the tyrant... there was only one slight difference.  
  
the boy that you loved is the man that you fear  
  
peel off all those eyes and crawl into the dark,  
  
you've poisoned all of your children to camouflage your scars  
  
The difference? There were two vials behind Chris, the M-Virus was missing. Wesker smiled, he knew this was the way things needed to be... mabey if Umbrella thought he was dead he could take them down. Again, on cue, Wesker felt the sharp claws go through his torso.   
  
pray unto the splinters, pray unto your fear  
  
pray your life was just a dream  
  
the cut that never heals  
  
Chris fought, and knocked it out. Wesker watched with blood covered eyes as he and Rebecca ran off, the tyrant waking up seconds later and began to follow them. He knew that Chris could kill it... that he could destroy the mansion, so Wesker pulled out the vial and drank it. After a few seconds, Wesker thought no more.  
  
pray now baby, pray your life was just a dream  
  
the world in my hands, there's no one left to hear you scream  
  
there's no one left for you  
  
when all your wishes are granted many of your dreams will be destroyed  
  
[Yeah, I know, it sucked. But have you ever tried making a villain seem less evil in a Marilyn Manson songfic? :P]  
  
Barry: I hope this isn't Chris's sonfic. 


End file.
